


All I Ask

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumor has it that Nino has a new girlfriend, amongst other things, but Ohno wasn't one to start a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: BEST READ WHILE LISTENING TO ADELE'S "ALL I ASK"

Summer nights were warm and comfortable, the distant sound of cars and soft hum of a few cicadas echoed in the surroundings. The words “welcome home” that left his lips had the similar warmth of the summer evening, it was as inviting as a hug during winter.  
  
He kept his smile, the dinner ready at the table because he was the first one to arrive that night. With their busy schedules, nights like these were precious,  
  
“Oh-chan.”  
  
The “I’m home” didn’t come but instead, his name was called out with a voice he knew so well. _He kept the smile._ A voice that suddenly lacked the warmth that he was accustomed to. He knew what was coming, _of course he knew_. He saw it, _read it_ , but what mattered to him was that moment. Nights like these were precious.  
  
Without saying a word, he pulled Nino to the dinner table, delaying the talk even for just a short while. His lover followed in the same quiet manner. They didn’t usually sit next to each other but that night, Ohno scooched right next to him, just enough so that their elbows touch once in a while.  
  
They ate in deafening silence, the sound of nature filling in the gaps. He could see Nino subtlety glancing at him in his periphery but he still kept quiet. It was after they’ve finished clearing up the dishes that he finally felt Nino grab his wrist, silently begging him to listen. He knew it at once with just one touch, he knew him too well.  
  
“Oh-chan.”  
  
He responded by staring straight into Nino’s eyes. They rarely needed words but this time, Ohno just couldn’t find his voice. Ohno could see it in Nino’s eyes—guilt, sorrow and regret. His lower lip trembled and his vision blurred, through it, he could see the same in Nino’s eyes. He hoped his own eyes were asking the question he wanted his lips to say, he hoped Nino gets it.  
  
“It’s true.”  
  
It felt like the warm summer night was mocking him at that moment, with the way he felt cold and hollow down to the core of his being by hearing two words. He could feel himself breathing heavily as he tried to calm his heart and fight off the tears at the same time. He saw Nino reach out to him as he tried his best to snap out of his trance.  
  
“Oh-chan, please say something. Do something. Punch me in the face, I don’t care. I deserve it.”  
  
He closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts as Nino held onto his wrist firmly. When he opened them, Nino was staring at him expectantly with the same hopeful and tear-filled eyes.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you. I’m angry and sad and I feel betrayed but I don’t want to hurt you. Not physically and not with words either.” He heard himself say through the ringing in his ears. “I don’t want to.” He said under his breath, almost sounding like a whisper.  
  
He felt the sadness wash over him as the words came flowing out of his lips. At that point, he’s not even sure what he’s saying anymore. “You’re the most important person in my life, Nino. You know that.” He felt a tear roll down his cheek but he wiped it away as quickly as it came. Now is not the time for tears.  
  
Ohno received a string of “I’m so sorry”s from the man opposite him, Nino pulling his hands towards his chest, clasped together in the other person’s embrace. He could feel Nino’s tears drop on it and it took everything in him not to break down too.  
  
He slowly pulled away which made Nino lift his head up and look at him. Ohno took one step forward and enveloped himself in Nino’s arms, a hug so tight that it both felt painful and reassuring. Nino held him tightly, not wanting to let go.  
  
“Let’s just…tonight, let’s just stay like this.” Ohno managed to say, hugging Nino impossibly tighter. “I don’t want to fight.” He added. “I love you, Kazu.”  
  
Those were the words that made Nino pull back and finally kiss Ohno passionately. All the words that he couldn’t say, all the feelings that he couldn’t express were merged into one with the kiss. Ohno accepted him whole-heartedly, finally letting his tears out and baring himself to his lover.  
  
They made love that night and as they lay in bed with the moonlight softly shining upon them, Ohno sat up and broke the silence.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Ohno didn’t need to look over at Nino to know that the younger was frowning, a question hanging in the air. He took a deep breath; this was the right thing to do.  
  
“Thank you for tonight. I will cherish it forever.”  
  
He knew it sounded final which was why he wasn’t surprised when Nino sat up, holding onto his wrist again, knowing full well what was coming next.  
  
“Ohno-san, please. We’ll figure this out.” The tremble in Nino’s voice was apparent but Ohno knew this had to be done. He slowly pried his hand away from the younger man and caressed Nino’s face.  
  
“I love you, you know that, but I need to go.” Ohno started and Nino was already crying, shaking his head in disagreement. If it was a normal situation, he would have chuckled at how Nino was unbelievably being a baby. Ohno’s usually the first one to cry. Funny how those moments seemed ages ago.  
  
Nino lifted a hand and held on to Ohno’s hand that was caressing his face. “Ohno-san, please. I love you, please. I’m sorry.” He all but pleaded.  
  
Ohno closed his eyes, moving closer and letting their foreheads touch. He kissed him—first on the forehead then his tears and finally, his lips. He lingered a while before pulling back, he knew he was shaking from emotion.  
  
“This is the right thing to do.” Ohno finally voiced out his thoughts. Nino still stubbornly shook his head but Ohno was having none of it, he knew Nino understood what he meant. “Please, Kazu, I just need you to promise me one thing.”  
  
Nino finally opened his eyes and looked straight into Ohno’s eyes.  
  
“Promise me that you won’t ever leave your kid. Promise me…” He paused, “…promise me that you won’t become like your father.”  
  
And Ohno knew that Nino understood. _This was the right thing to do._ He didn’t want to be the person who was responsible for a child not having a father figure in his life. And he knew that Nino was infinitely better than his father could ever be. He didn’t want Nino to regret not being there for his child. The sobbing that came afterwards almost made him want to stay but he had to go. He stood up and started getting dressed.  
  
“Please. Oh-chan, I don’t want…don’t…please.” Nino sobbed.  
  
As Ohno finished dressing up, he turned to look back at Nino one last time. He stared at him for a long time because even though they will still see each other, he wanted to memorize this face. The face he knew that was still his.  
  
“Thank you for tonight.” He repeated. “Make her happy. You’ll be a great dad.” He gave Nino a smile but as he did so, tears finally trickle down his face as it hit him that Nino will not be his anymore.  
  
That the plans they made will never happen anymore.  
  
That Nino’s already got a responsibility to fulfill and sadly, it’s not with him.  
  
He wiped his tears away but before he could leave, Nino pulled him back down in a hug, refusing to let go. Ohno let his tears fall and he could feel Nino’s own tears on his neck. He could also feel Nino shaking his head and hear him repeatedly say “No, no, no” and “Please don’t leave”. Ohno bit his lip as he pushed Nino away. He gave the younger one more kiss on the forehead before turning around and walking out the door.  
  
Nino was left alone on the bed with the pale moonlight shining upon him and he swore he could almost hear his own heart breaking.  
  
\--  
Over the course of a few days, Ohno came back to their shared apartment three times, making sure that he was alone when he did so. He placed all of his things back to his own house and once he was finished, he slumped down on the floor with a can of beer in hand.  
  
He looked around his own house, feeling cold and empty despite the warm night. On his eighth can of beer, he knew he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed someone to talk to. Like reflex, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number but before the other line was answered, he snapped back to his senses.  
  
_Calling Ninomiya Kazunari…_  
  
Ohno threw his phone away from him, burying his face in his hands, his heart beating wildly in his chest. The sound of the summer night enveloping him as he let sadness take over his thoughts, finally letting out the tears that he had been holding back for the days that he was moving out.  
  
Nino was the only one he had. He was the person he would run to when he’s sad. But he had none of that now because it was the right thing to do. He had to remember that.  
  
_Yeah, it’s the right thing to do.  
_

 

_“T_ _here are times when it takes much more strength to know when to let go and then do it.”_  
\- _Ann Landers_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I feel like I need to explain. First, this was based on the rumors about Nino's girlfriend recently. Second, the pregnancy part was also a rumor but Twitter-exclusive, I think, so no source for that but it was good for this story so I used it. Third, I used the father card just because it fits in well too. So, there. Hopefully you guys read it while listening to All I Ask because that really was the inpiration for this fic. Pretty happy how this one turned out considering that I haven't written something in a while. Haha. SORRY OHMIYA! I HURT YOU AGAAAAIN~~ bye :)


End file.
